1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface method of a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a user interface method for efficiently creating a multimedia message in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many types of mobile communication terminals implement diverse multimedia functions such as MP3 (MPEG layer 3) reproduction, a photographic capabilities, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) functions, etc. Also, many types of terminals provide a multimedia message service (MMS) in which a short message can be transmitted together with a media file attached thereto.
The MMS is an enhanced message service that can transmit various images, melodies and voices as well as text messages.
Utilizing a user interface (UI) of an SMS (Short Message Service)-based mobile communication, the MMS of a conventional mobile communication terminal is implemented so that a user may attach contents stored in a media-holding box of the mobile communication terminal to a text message. However, a user must navigate through several menus and iterations in order to perform such a task.
In a MMS of a conventional mobile communication terminal, a message is first created by using a user interface, such as an SMS interface or a file management interface. After the message is created, a file attachment (multimedia file attachment) menu provided in a short message menu must be selected each time, which may create difficulties due to the increased number of key manipulations required by the user. Accordingly, a user's convenience in utilizing a conventional terminal is reduced.